Open lamp voltage schemes are often required in cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) inverter applications for safety and reliability reasons. In an open lamp condition, there might be a very large undesirable voltage occurring across the outputs if protections are not in place. This undesirable voltage may be several times higher than a nominal output and could be harmful to circuit components.
A conventional method to achieve open lamp voltage protection is to monitor the lamp current. The method is shown in FIG. 1 for in-phase applications and in FIG. 2 for out-of-phase applications. When lamp current becomes zero, the open lamp protection is triggered. In the open lamp protection circuits shown, an extra diode is needed for every lamp. Also, the open lamp detection circuit and the lamp voltage feedback circuit are independent. This results in undesired complexity of the overall circuit and associated high costs. A simpler open lamp protection method and circuit is needed.